


Miranda's Tip

by SAWF



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Anal, Cheating, F/M, Mindbreak, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: The Ecaflip merchant gets a customer with a most peculiar tab.
Relationships: Miranda (Wakfu)/Iop
Kudos: 2





	Miranda's Tip

“Well, hello there...” Miranda purred in a haughty tone, resting her chin against the back of her hand as she leaned against the countertop. Her attention was locked onto the towering figure of an Iop skulking about her humble shop, mimicking interest in her wares as he bent over to observe some foreign pottery her husband had looted months back. “Something caught your eye already?”

“Yeah, uh...I'm looking for something to give to my girlfriend. Er well, she's not really my girlfriend, but I want her to be! I mean, I'm sure she likes me, but I-” Miranda held up a hand to cut him off. As much as the thought of such a brutish personality being near her fragiles made her fur stand on end, she was a savvy enough businesswoman to know when to make an easy sale.

“Say no more, I've got just the thing!” She'd get nowhere with him talking her ear off. She looked the male up and down, observing his outfit akin to jumping headlong into battles regardless of climate or context, reminding her of a younger Iop she had met years before. The thought broke her lips into a devious smile as she motioned him over. “I'm going to be honest with you dear, but a woman such as I can easily spot a pitiful man like you from a crowd.” The Iop's face lit up in annoyance at her comment.

“Hey, now what's the deal with saying something like that?!” He took a step forward before letting the charade drop. “Aw hell, what gave it away?” Miranda's eyes narrowed; she might've been the wife of a merchant, but his ability to analyze had taken a liking to her.

“You slouch way too much to be a proud fighter.” She pointed a gloved finger to his drooping shoulders. “Plus, you stick out your stomach too much, and your chest not enough. Girls take that as a sign of cowardliness.” She bit down on a nail seeing him seize up in response to her examinations. “And from the looks of it...you're a virgin, aren't you?”

The Iop's face burned bright red and his pupils were eclipsed by the whites of his eyes. His reaction alone was enough to send the Ecaflip into a fit of hysterics as she had to use the counter to stabilize herself.

“Oh my gosh, you're too adorable!” Miranda cried, wiping a fake tear away. The Iop stared ashamedly at his feet, not willing to look her in the eyes anymore. “Oh dear, now don't beat yourself up too much! You just lack confidence!” She glided past the side of her stand and sauntered over to the pitiful male. Laying her fingers on his shoulders, she slid them down his arms, watching him shiver under her touch. “You just need a bit of a...morale boost...”

Gripping her fingers into his wrist, his weight was easy to pull alongside her own past the counter and past a curtain into the stockroom. A myriad of tapestries, chests, scrolls, and various other so-called “treasures” were meticulously sorted, resembling the tomb of an emperor unable to part with their worldly possessions. Miranda snickered as she pulled the Iop in close, dragging her breasts along his forearm. Her keen nose could already sense his arousal growing, their hearts beating faster in unison.

Filing past the aisles of thrifted merchandise, the Ecaflip finally stopped once she found what she was looking for.

A glass case containing an assortment of vials was squeezed between an antique bookshelf and some blown-glass figurines. The décor seemed to fit together so Miranda never had much issue with the layout.

Flipping open the cover, she nabbed an intricately patterned vial, holding a thin, magenta concoction inside. Holding it up to the light, she swiveled the mixture around before presenting it to the nameless Iop.

“With this you'll see an increase in your virility enough to boost your confidence!” She puffed out her chest to emphasize the selling points. “And of course,” Her voice dropped as she let her lips barely trace his ear. “Something special to impress the ladies!” With a grin wide enough to bare her fangs, she gleamed with delight as her offer proved too much to pass up.

“How much?!”

She had him in the palm of her hand.

“Twenty-thousand kamas.” She kept her expression plain, not wanting to discourage the transaction, but also unwilling to compromise. The Iop turned panic-stricken as his hand wavered over his sack of coins.

“That...that's quite a lot...” His eyes went from the crystal to the depths of Miranda's eyes, a bad move. Her complexion was all that was required to make a sale, and she was sure to see this through to the end. “Is there anything else that could get me?” At once, Miranda sighed and feigned giving up.

“Don't waste my time...” All it took was the sight of her locking away his hopes for the Iop to change his mind, they weren't the brightest race after all.

“Wait! Wait, i-isn't there some other form of payment?! Please, madam, this may be my only chance at changing my life!” He got on his knees and clasped his hands together, a pitiful sight that Miranda had seen too many times before.

Turning her nose up, the Ecaflip was about to tell the male to beat it, but there was something about him that she couldn't quite shake the feeling of, a vague glimmer of familiarity. Again she was reminded of the Iop from way back when, dealing with his own troubles with his own group of friends. The look he would give the Cra in their group made Miranda reminisce of her own love-struck trials in her younger years, before she met the man of her dreams. She huffed out a sigh and folded her arms under her bosom.

“I...suppose whatever you might have on you could be used as a down payment.” She rolled her eyes at his sudden excitement. Getting to his feet, he bowed graciously, trying to keep his composure.

“I promise, I will repay you back in full, madam!” Handing over his bag of coins, Miranda gave it an incredulous look before placed the vial in his open palms, beginning to regret her decision.

“Yes, well, we can work on a repayment plan later when I count out yo-what are you doing?!” She gawked as the Iop uncorked the glass and downed its contents in a single swig. His eyes squinted shut and his face turned green from the taste alone, but he was able to withstand the urge to gag long enough to stand back up, the now empty glass cradled in his hand.

“Gah! That's fouler than rotten fish!” He wiped his mouth off on his wrist, realized the look he was being given. “Oh, was I not supposed to try it first? This doesn't come with instructions!”

“You're meant to-! Urgh, you damn Iops have no clue what customer service even means!” She swore under her breath before spinning around and heading back towards the front of the store. “Just...just come with me, and do not touch anything!” Miranda pondered over what to do with this orange-haired lump. Manual labor was never an issue as there wasn't much upkeep that she couldn't do herself. Her husband, Kabrok, was getting on in years, but he still continued to pillage enough villages to fill their shop with luxurious items to keep them well-off. Perhaps she could have this birdbrain dig a hole and fill it in over and over until she became bored with him-

The rush of heavy footsteps alerted the woman much too late as a tight hold wrapped around her torso, squeezing the air out of her lungs as she quickly realized what was happening.

“Hha-CK!” The Iop had a grip around her body that held fast despite her struggling. “W-What the hell are you doing?! GET OFF!!” Her demands were simply met with a low growl emanating from deep in the Iop's throat. It only now dawned on Miranda that he was larger than her; pinning her to the floor under his sheer weight alone. It was then that she caught a whiff of something she sensed earlier, only now much stronger. With his sudden increase in strength and compulsion, his pheromones spiked as well, surrounding the Ecaflip in a miasma that filled her lungs and clouded her mind in a haze.

In such a position, Miranda felt a protrusion begin to rub against her rear-end. Her ears perked up feeling it slip in between her rotund cheeks, splitting her dress evenly as he began to autonomously grind his hips into hers.

“Guh-!” She gasped, trying to find enough footing to try and squirm away, but the Iop's hands pushed her shoulders down, forcing her to succumb to his advances. His mind was only focused on one thing now, and the beginning stages of it was being smeared across her butt. “G-Get off of me! My husband will be here any minute!!” Miranda's voice had a twinge of fear, knowing he probably couldn't understand her futile attempt at lying anymore in his current state. The vial he chugged was only meant to be applied as a spray in small quantities. Being consumed all at once was sending his hormones into a frenzy, and it was beginning to affect the Ecaflip.

“Errrrgh...” His grunting echoed against Miranda's ears. Her spine arced and her body shuddered, feeling his body press harder into her. His hands went to his waistline, nearly ripping off his trousers as his cock flopped out and slapped against her cheeks. The Ecaflip's eyes widened in shock, feeling the weight of his unsheathed girth.

“W-W-Wait!! What do you think you're doing with tha-HAHT?!” Holding her down with just his chest, the bottom half of her dress was torn into scraps of fabric with relative ease. The heat coming off of his crotch met his trembling womanhood, beginning to wet from her own mind beginning to work against her. “No no, wait! I-I have a husband-!” The head of the Iop's prick rubbed roughly along her slit, marking it with his pre and sending jolts of electricity through the woman's body. She ground her teeth, feeling him degrade her modesty with no regard to her own feelings. In her mind, she was sickened, but her body craved more of his depravity. Her lower lips flushed with excitement and dribbled her own nectar, beckoning the swollen meat into its depths. However, just as Miranda braced herself for the inevitable, she felt pressure just above where her body craved it.

“Hnn-?!” His engorged tip pushed adamently against her asshole, slathering the puckered entrance with an abundance of clear, sticky fluid. It proved just enough for him to insert the tip, jerking the Ecaflip into a frenzy. “N-NOT THERE, YOU IDIOT!!” At once, the entire head was shoved inside, loosening the cat woman's mind enough to where her jaw hung open in shock. A hint of drool trailed down her chin as she tried to register just what was in her and where, but the Iop was relentless, pulling back just enough to lubricate his next thrust.

“HRRRG.” The Iop's primal lust had found a source of focus inside the girl's ass, thrusting wildly as his hips collided with the girl's curvaceous figure. It didn't take long until he was halfway, then all the way to the hilt, his sack slapping against her neglected slit – dripping freely and begging for any form of attention.

Now he had found a steady rhythym, retracting his cock to where Miranda could almost breath before plunging back in. Her large ass clapped against his crotch each time he bottomed out inside her, sending ripples against her brown thighs. No longer could she protest his brutish actions; her head lied on the floor while her arms did what they could to brace her for each impact.

“By the...Gods...” She panted, her body dripping with both hers and the Iop's sweat. “You're in...my stomach...” Once the words left her mouth, a faint pressure began to develop in her heated loins. Each thrust provided just enough of a stimulant that began to build on top of one another. Miranda knew what it meant, and desperately tried to quell the familiar euphoria, knowing only her beloved was meant to make her feel such pleasures, but the behemoth seemed dead-set on bringing it to a head, almost in spite of her wishes.

Miranda wasn't sure how long she had been able to lift her head up, but the weight on her shoulders had apparently been lifted. Pushing up on her arms, she was barely able to get to her knees before the two tied bunches of her hair were pulled back, tilting her head upwards, and bringing her face-to-face with her assailant.

“GYAH-!” She cried out on instinct, feeling her walls clamp down even harder on the mass inside of her. Her thighs were sopping wet, her hormones running wild with a fiery intent on seeing how far she could fall into depravity.

Using her hair as reins, the Iop laid a hand on her lower back, tracing the lines of her hips as he kept a tight grip on her. Her plan on just enduring his assault quickly dissolved as she couldn't relax any further. Each pulse that ran through his body jumped through her meeker frame, and she swore she could feel him in the back of her throat. The collision of their bodies echoed off the priceless antiques and collection pieces throughout the store, the air filled with the heavy aroma of lust.

Miranda's eyes wavered, showing signs of her lingering spirit barely able to hold on. The fluttering in her stomach proved too strong for her degraded willpower, and the Iop, or whatever he was now, seemed to be at the same point as her.

With a final roar, his thrusts reached a feverish pace, shaking the two of them to their core. Miranda's head shot up as the force of their orgasms overtook her, surging over her in a way she had no hope of hiding.

“Hy-! AHHHH!!” Miranda's raspy moans escaped her worn body, combining with the Iop's deep grunting as he continued to pump his seed into the woman. A heavy warmth made its way into her stomach, only amplifying the pleasures she was currently dealing with. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, giving herself fully to the euphoria completely eclipsing her thoughts. Hands rolled through her brown locks, keeping a firm hold to complete the seal between their two bodies. Only once did the last few ropes of hot spunk empty into the Ecaflip's body did the man finally loosen his grip, sending the unconscious woman to the floor with a rather unceremonious thump. A combination of her juices and his seed secreted out of her worn hole, forming a puddle that saturated what remained of her dress.

As quickly as it had happened, the store returned to its quiet lull. The only traces of life were breaths as soft as phantoms stirring up dust in the backroom, teasing at what had just occurred moments prior.

...

Days had turned into months since then until a chilly winter day where the snow had climbed halfway up the storefront's doorway. Wind and ice tried to creep into through the windows, but were met by the warm glow of embers inside. The store was empty as expected for that time of year; Kabrok had been traveling earlier in the day for another target to ransack and got caught out in the storm, relying on a local inn for a temporary reprieve from the elements. Miranda, meanwhile, was getting by on her own.

Wet smacks and frantic moaning cause the flames in their hearth to dance about. Long shadows of figures caught in the throes of bestial passions were the only witnesses to the two. Miranda had her ass situated on a low counter, her ample breasts draped out and heaving with each thrust, and her dress hiked up to show off the rest of her voluptuous curves.

The Iop plunged himself into her ass, shoving his cock as far as he could go before crying out as another orgasm overtook him. Pulling himself free, a thick glob of jizz flowed out of her puckered hole, and splattered on the floor. The woman purred in satisfaction as she brought a hand to pull back a cheek, sinking into the flesh as she inserted a number of fingers into herself.

“My my, you really do like that hole, don't you?” Miranda cooed, eyeing the male's deflating prick. The Iop sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, his body noticably more toned than it was during their first encounter.

“I kinda like everything the hole is a part of!” Hearing his response, the Ecaflip laughed into her palm before situating herself back into her stance from before, jutting her hips out and enticing him back in for more with her tail.

“Just remember you're not off the hook until you've paid back the rest of what you owe!” Lining his crotch up with her opening, Miranda bit her lip enticingly as her ass was opened up once more, spreading the warmth into each crevice of her body.

“I-ah! I haven't paid it off by now!?” His breathing became fierce as his pace picked up. “I thought all of this was meant to be interest, or something like that?” This time it was Miranda's turn to chuckle as she pulled back a lock of her hair and peered over her shoulder at the boy. Their eyes locked on one another as he felt her muscles clamp down around his length once more. Her eyes fluttered as she felt his member throb hard, pumping her even fuller with his essence.

“Well then, thank you for your tip!”


End file.
